


(safe) flight

by qunnyv19



Category: Bumi - Tere Liye, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (some of) Modified-Canon, Crossover, Gen, Multichapter, POV Third Person, What Have I Done
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Sembilan orang di dalam pesawat, dan semuanya mencurigai satu orang yang sama. — crossover three fandoms {E:RefreshFestival}





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  1\. Harry Potter _series_ © J.K. Rowling  
>  2\. Percy Jackson & the Olympians _series_ © Rick Riordan  
>  3\. Bumi _series_ © Tere Liye  
>  ** _I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction._**  
>  **Characters:**  
>  1\. Harry Potter – Ronald Weasley – Hermione Granger  
> 2\. Percy Jackson – Grover Underwood – Annabeth Chase  
> 3\. Raib – Seli – Ali  
>  **Warning:**  
>  1\. Beberapa referensi canon diperlukan, namun latarnya sama sekali tidak memakai setting canon (bukan berada di Hogwarts, Perkemahan Blasteran, atau dunia Bulan/Matahari)  
> 2\. _Regarding to the fandom_ : Harry Potter saya sudah membaca keseluruhan (sampai Cursed Child). Percy Jackson saya **baru** membaca sampai buku terakhir Heroes of Olympus (alias belum membaca kelanjutannya, The Trials of Apollo). Bumi saya **baru** membaca sampai buku Bulan (alias belum membaca kelanjutannya, Matahari). Jadi **saya minta untuk tidak memberikan _spoiler_ kepada saya dalam bentuk apa pun.** Seriously, I hate spoilers. Thank you ^^”  
>  3\. _Fast-paced plot_ dan banyak adegan yang berganti-ganti (karena fokus pada tiga macam trio) jadi, yah, beware.  
>  4\. Maafkan semua kesalahan mengenai detil yang kurang atau salah. Ini juga termasuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan fandom dan kecanonannya.  
> 5\. Mengenai fandom (lagi), semua _romantic relationships_ di sini disingkirkan dulu ya. Di fanfiksi ini Ron dan Hermione maupun Percy dan Annabeth tidak menjalin hubungan.  
>  6\. Perlu diingat bahwa kesembilan orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di sini sering mengalami penyerangan tiba-tiba; sering juga mengalami situasi berbahaya. Jadi saya tempatkan mereka di sini sebagai orang-orang yang, bisa dikatakan, (super) waspada terhadap sekelillingnya.  
> 7\. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapa pun; sebab ini hanyalah fiksi yang diketik Penulis untuk kesenangan belaka.  
> 8\. Ditulis untuk Event: Refresh Festival
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... yang berdiri di sudut itu sebenarnya siapa?"

.

“Mengapa penerbangan via _muggle_   sangat merepotkan seperti ini? Harusnya kita menggunakan bubuk Floo saja,” keluh Ron, menatap antrian untuk _check-in_ yang sudah membuat kakinya pegal duluan. Harry berkali-kali melihat bandara dengan tatapan mengawasi dan menyelidik, sementara Hermione, dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dada, sudah siap untuk kembali mengocehi Ron.

“Harus kubilang berapa kali, Ron?” adalah kalimat pembukanya, “aku yakin negara-negara lain menutup akses transportasi sihirnya dengan Britania Raya semenjak rumor Perang Besar itu. Mana mau mereka menerima risiko kalau perang itu menjalar ke tempat mereka?”

“Kingsley bisa saja memperingati ketua-ketua di negara lain terlebih dahulu, atau apa, lagipula mengapa Kementerian Sihir meminta kita untuk melakukan hal ini, sih—“

Hermione mengelus dada. “Keluhanmu bisa lebih panjang dari esai yang biasa kutulis, Ron.”

“Aku bisa mengalahkan esaimu? Hebat sekali aku.”

“Kalian berdua—“ Harry menatap ke arah mereka, antara gusar dan kesal namun juga menahan tawa, “—kita sudah selesai dan akan kembali ke London. Karena penerbangan dari New York ke London bisa memakan kira-kira tujuh jam, kurasa kalian bisa menahannya sedikit lagi sampai setidaknya kita kembali ke negara asal.”

“Aku sebenarnya masih tidak suka Kementerian Sihir mengutus kita.” Ron melihat orang yang di depannya maju, maka ia pun maju, menyusutkan antrian. “Maksudku, urusan diplomatik seperti ini kan urusan mereka.”

“Berarti mereka mempercayai kita,” ujar Hermione. “Lagipula, _uh_ , Kingsley mengatakan karena kita bertiga yang paling, _um_ , berpengaruh dalam pertarungan melawan … Voldemort,” Hermione terbatuk sebentar, “maka ia ingin agar negara-negara lain percaya bahwa omongan kita benar. Sering kali orang dewasa tidak percaya dengan orang dewasa, Ron. Dengan mengutus kita, _harusnya_ probabilitas negara-negara lain membantu kita untuk menangkap Pelahap Maut yang kemungkinan lolos dan pergi ke negara lain semakin besar.”

“Tapi bukannya kita sudah dewasa juga?” kini Harry membantah. “Kautahu, karena peristiwa perlindungan di rumahku itu … aku sudah termasuk orang dewasa, ‘kan? Maksudku, kita sudah dewasa … ‘kan?”

“Ah, sudahlah,” Hermione berujar frustrasi pada Harry dan Ron. “Kalian renungi saja apa yang sudah kukatakan dan kuharap pikiran kalian bisa lebih lurus.”

“Maksudmu sekarang kami berdua mempunyai pikiran yang tidak lurus?”

“Aku kan berkata ‘lebih lurus’ bukan ‘menjadi lurus’—“

“Sst, hei, kalian berdua,” Harry mendiamkan mereka. Dengan cepat Ron dan Hermione, yang sudah punya refleks mengenai hal-hal mencurigakan seperti ini, segera menoleh. Harry tanpa kasat mata menggedikkan dagunya ke arah jam empat.

Di sana berdiri seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, menggunakan _hoodie_ menutupi kepalanya, sedang membelakangi mereka. Ia menoleh ke segala arah namun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mencolok karena berdiri di sudut. Namun Harry, yang sedari tadi mengobservasi bandara, dapat melihat kejanggalan tersebut.

“Apa kau pikir itu …,” bisik Hermione, kembali maju ketika antrian juga maju, “adalah Pelahap Maut yang tersisa, Harry?”

Ron mengernyitkan dahi. “Maksud kalian, Pelahap Maut _yang terhormat_ dan sangat tergila-gila pada Darah Murni itu, yang sangat merendahkan para kelahiran Muggle dan Muggle itu sendiri, sudi untuk berdiri di tempat yang _sangat_ Muggle dan bahkan menggunakan pesawat sebagai alat transportasinya? Kalian bercanda?”

Hermione memelototi Ron. “Aku bisa menjabarkan alasannya. Kau tahu bahwa tidak semua Pelahap Maut itu bodoh, bukan, Ron? Kalau misalnya orang tersebut,” Hermione melirik ke arah sosok yang menggunakan baju serba hitam tersebut, “memang benar-benar Pelahap Maut, bisa saja dia menyamar menjadi Muggle. Akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu mengenai mengapa dia menyamar menjadi Muggle. Kementerian Sihir, Auror, semuanya mengira—termasuk kau, Ron—bahwa mereka sangat tergila-gila pada Darah Murni dan membenci Muggle sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tapi Kementerian Sihir tidak akan menyangka bahwa Pelahap Maut akan menyamar menjadi Muggle, bukan? Kemungkinan Pelahap Maut lolos dengan menyamar menjadi Muggle akan lebih besar dibandingkan mereka menggunakan segala hal berbau sihir, karena semuanya di bawah kontrol pemerintah.”

Ron berusaha mencerna omongan Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas. “Yah … mungkin aku mengerti sekarang.”

Harry tak tahan untuk menengok sekali lagi. Namun saat mereka semua menyimak eksplanasi Hermione, orang tersebut sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

“Liburan, liburan!” Grover berteriak senang seraya bergerak maju di antriannya. “Rasanya berterima kasih berkali-kali pada ibumu tidak cukup, Percy.”

Percy menggaruk belakang lehernya. “Dia tahu kalian pasti senang liburan seperti ini.”

Annabeth tersenyum lebar. “Mrs. Jackson benar-benar pengertian, ya? Bahkan dia berkata, _‘setelah perang dengan monster-monster itu, aku sangat bersyukur kalian masih hidup’_ dan dia segera membelikan tiket untuk kita semua.”

“Pertanyaanku hanyalah satu, kenapa harus _pesawat_?” Percy benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran ibunya. Zeus dan Poseidon, ayahnya, bisa dibilang tak terlalu akur dan kini Sally merencanakan liburannya dan teman-temannya menggunakan pesawat. Dan jawaban ibunya masih terngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya.

_Kau harus berdamai dengan pamanmu, Percy. Lagipula setelah kalian berhasil mengalahkan Gaea, kurasa dia sudah tidak ingin memanggangmu lagi dengan petirnya._

Dan yang lebih parahnya, diimbuhi oleh Annabeth seperti ini: _Ibumu benar, Percy, kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak pernah bisa menaiki pesawat. Kau harus coba hal-hal lain dalam hidupmu._

Sementara Grover senang-senang saja liburan setelah pertarungan panjang yang melelahkan. Walaupun kini dia semakin sibuk—dengan sebagai _Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders_ —semua anggota setuju bahwa libur adalah penyegar pikiran paling ampuh setelah apa yang mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak wajar—dia bukan manusia, itu poin utamanya—dia memakai mantel tebal, topi berlapis, dan sepatu _boots_ yang besar untuk menutupi kakinya.

Percy menghela napas panjang. Ini penerbangan yang pertama kali untuknya, dan seharusnya Zeus tidak memendam dendam padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini kepada Dewa-Dewi Olympia, bukan? Bukannya dia menuntut balasan, sih, hanya saja ….

Annabeth berhenti berbicara ketika tasnya terjatuh. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tas tersebut, dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya melihat ke salah satu sudut.

Sosok yang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam dan sesekali menoleh; seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Posisi tubuhnya membelakangi mereka. Annabeth agak lama memperhatikannya sehingga menyebabkan Grover harus menegur Annabeth agar segera mengambil dan maju dari antrian.

Annabeth bangkit dan segera memberitahu hal tersebut kepada mereka berdua.

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut, menimbulkan teguran Annabeth kepada mereka. “Kenapa kalian langsung menoleh begitu, sih?”

“Sepertinya itu monster,” Percy segera berkesimpulan. “Maksudku, _hobi_ mereka itu mengganggu para demigod yang sedang mencoba untuk bersenang-senang, ‘kan?”

Diam-diam Percy berharap itu monster dan penerbangannya ke London akan dibatalkan sekarang. Annabeth memicingkan mata kepada Percy. “Jangan coba-coba, Otak Ganggang.”

“Aku tidak—“

“ _Guys_ ,” Grover menenangkan. “Kita harus bersikap biasa. Siapa tahu dia hanya orang biasa yang bersikap tidak biasa.”

“Tetap saja mencurigakan,” ujar Annabeth. Percy mengangguk, namun ketika dia menoleh lagi, sosok tersebut sudah pergi dari tempatnya. Harapannya pupus sudah.

.

.

.

“Aku benar-benar tidak enak pada keluargamu, Seli,” ujar Raib, memperhatikan ibu dan ayah Seli yang mengantri di depan mereka. “Mereka sudah sangat berbaik hati untuk memberikan kita tiket liburan ke New York—dan sekarang, London?”

“Aku sih tidak apa-apa.” Ali cengar-cengir. “Karena mereka yang menawarkannya, aku juga dengan senang hati menerimanya.”

Raib memelototi Ali.

Seli hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai respons semua kalimat yang dituturkan mereka berdua. “Ayah dan Ibu sangat senang kita sampai di sini dengan selamat selepas dari dunia Matahari. Lagipula perjalanan kita singkat-singkat, bukan, Ra? Keluargamu juga sudah setuju soal ini.”

“Yah, tapi—“ Raib kembali melihat ke depan, mendapati ayah dan ibu Seli sedang membicarakan hal lain dengan serius di depan. “—harusnya keluargaku juga membantu, atau apa … mama sudah berkali-kali bilang padaku kalau liburan ini bisa saja merepotkan keluargamu, Sel.”

“Tidak! Justru kalian sudah bersamaku semenjak peristiwa di Bulan itu,” sahut Seli, “dan karena kalian, aku bisa selamat sampai di sini. Ini sebagai tanda berterima kasih kami.”

“Sudahlah,” Ali menengahi. “Ra, liburan itu kan dibawa santai, kok malah meributkan hal ini melulu, sih?”

Raib memelototi Ali untuk yang kedua kalinya. “Aku merasa tidak enak saja.”

“Kan mereka yang menawarkan, bukan kita yang meminta. Harusnya bersyukur, bukannya ngoceh-ngoceh,” Ali masih mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Perdebatan mereka berhenti ketika ada orang Kaukasia yang menggunakan gestur tangan untuk menyuruh mereka segera maju di antrian _check-in_. Saat Raib menoleh ke belakang, kedua matanya membelalak kemudian dia segera melihat ke depan lagi.

Ali dan Seli yang melihat hal itu segera membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

“Kenapa, Ra?”

“Ada apa?”

“Aku melihat ada sosok yang mengenakan serba hitam di pojok sana—kalian berdua jangan lihat ke sana atau akan ketahuan,” bisik Raib cepat. “Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, memakai _hoodie_ untuk menutupi kepalanya, dan dia sering menoleh-noleh seperti mencari sesuatu.”

Seli mengangkat alisnya. “Apa kau mengira kalau itu adalah … Tamus, Ra?”

Ali mendengus tertawa. “Hei, Tamus masih terkurung di penjara itu. Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Bisa saja hanya orang biasa.”

“Ali, kita sudah sering menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini, kenapa kau masih tidak mau waspada, sih?” protes Seli.

“Bukannya begitu. Kalau misalnya ada pengikut, alat pendeteksiku pasti—“ Ali berbicara angkuh seraya merogoh-rogoh sakunya, ingin memamerkan kembali alat pendeteksi miliknya yang bisa memberitahu jika ada pengikut dari ‘dunia lain’ yang mengikuti mereka.

Wajah Ali berubah pucat.

“Ya?” tanya Raib. “Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?”

“Alat deteksinya …,” Ali segera melepas ranselnya untuk mencari-cari alat tersebut di dalamnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Di mana alatnya? Harusnya ia menaruhnya di sini ….

“Ali?” Seli bertanya cemas. “Kenapa sih?”

“Alatnya hilang ….” Rona wajahnya hilang seketika, pucat pasi kini yang menghiasi muka. “Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia penyusup dari dunia yang lain.”

Ali tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ke tempat yang dimaksud Raib.

Saat ia menoleh, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sudut tersebut.

.


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencana demi rencana dilakukan, hanya untuk gagal.  
> (atau tidak).

.

“Permisi,” seseorang berpakaian serba hitam memanggil pramugari yang baru saja lewat. Pramugari tersebut segera berhenti, tak lupa mengulas senyum manis, lalu bertanya ada apa. Sosok tersebut berdeham sebentar, membenahi topi dan _hoodie_ nya sehingga menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan sempurna, kemudian berkata, “boleh aku meminta selimut dan bantal?”

“Oh, tentu. Tunggu sebentar,” sahut pramugari tersebut, segera pergi untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diminta tersebut.

Interaksi singkat tersebut menjadi perhatian sembilan orang yang duduk berderet dengan tidak sengaja di pesawat.

Terpisahkan oleh lorong tempat pramugari berjalan mondar-mandir, tepat di sebelah sosok berbaju hitam-hitam tersebut, duduk tiga orang remaja. Raib paling pinggir, Seli di tengah, dan Ali di kursi dekat jendela. Di belakang mereka duduk tiga orang yang bukan manusia biasa: Annabeth paling pinggir, Percy di tengah, Grover di kursi dekat jendela. Di depan trio Raib, Seli, dan Ali, terdapat tiga orang yang merupakan penyihir dari Britania Raya: Ron paling pinggir, Harry di tengah, Hermione di kursi dekat jendela.

> ~~person xx~~

| 

> ~~person xx~~

| 

> **aisle**

| 

> Annabeth

| 

> Percy

| 

> Grover  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
> _who is it?_

| 

> _hoodie_

| 

> **aisle**

| 

> Raib

| 

> Seli

| 

> Ali  
  
> ~~person xx~~

| 

> ~~person xx~~

| 

> **aisle**

| 

> Ron

| 

> Harry

| 

> Hermione  
  
Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang menyelidiki orang yang sama.

Ali menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa alat-alatku hilang.”

Seli berusaha menenangkannya. “Nanti akan kutanyakan lagi pada mama dan papa. Sekarang sudah mau berangkat, jadi harap bersabar, ya, Ali.”

“Tempat duduk tante dan om agak jauh, ya,” sahut Raib, melirik ke arah belakang, berusaha mencari jejak kedua orangtua Seli. Seli mengangguk. Ali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Kalau ada alat itu, setidaknya karena kita bersebelahan, bisa terdeteksi dengan mudah.”

“Sudahlah, Ali,” ujar Seli. “Seperti katamu tadi, bisa saja kan dia hanya orang biasa?”

Percakapan mereka bertiga terputus ketika pramugari sudah kembali membawakan bantal dan selimut tersebut kepada sosok bertopi yang terus-terusan menunduk. Sosok bertopi itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan nada rendah dan agak menggeram—mungkin terima kasih—dan mengambil kedua barang tersebut. Ketika pramugari sudah jauh dari pandangan, sosok bertopi tidak memakai selimut dan bantal itu.

Selimut dan bantal tersebut diberikan kepada orang yang duduk di dekat jendela. Ia memosisikan diri dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga membelakangi para ‘penonton’ yang berada di sisi kirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke posisi semula, membenahi topi dan _hoodie_ nya kembali. Orang yang berada di sebelahnya sepertinya tertutup sempurna dengan selimut.

Raib, Seli, dan Ali menatap satu sama lain bergantian.

.

Ron yang daritadi duduk paling pinggir dan paling jelas mendengarkan suara orang bertopi tersebut, berbisik kepada Harry dan Hermione. “Aksennya bukan aksen Inggris. Aksen Amerika.”

Hermione masih kukuh akan pendiriannya. “Ada dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, tidak semua Pelahap Maut lahir di tempat yang sama dia berkarir menjadi Pelahap Maut, sehingga terbawa aksen Amerikanya sampai sekarang. Kemungkinan kedua, dia mempelajari aksen Amerika untuk mencegah kemungkinan seperti ini, alias tak sengaja berpapasan dengan musuhnya seperti ini.”

“Atau kemungkinan ketiga,” ujar Ron, “dia memang _bukan_ Pelahap Maut.”

“Kalian lihat itu? Selimut dan bantalnya bukan untuknya sendiri,” kata Harry, menengahi keributan yang berada di sebelahnya. Walaupun dia duduk di tengah, dia masih berusaha untuk mengintip ke belakang, walaupun cukup sulit dan seharusnya dia tidak bertingkah mencolok atau akan menarik perhatian yang lain.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi. “Temannya juga?”

Harry mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah.” Ia kembali pada posisinya semula, tidak mengintip lagi. “Bagaimana kelihatannya, Ron?”

“Aneh,” Ron bergumam. “Sangat mencurigakan. Selimutnya nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuh orang itu sampai-sampai yang kelihatan hanya rambut pirangnya saja dan bantalnya yang besar itu.”

Hermione membelalakkan mata. “Aku pernah melihat ini di film-film Muggle,” ujarnya, mengundang dua orang pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya langsung memindahkan atensi kepadanya. Hermione melanjutkan seraya berbisik, “di film itu, ada dua orang yang naik pesawat. Salah satu penumpangnya, sama seperti orang bertopi tadi, meminta tambahan selimut dan bantal. Saat pramugari sudah pergi, ia menggunakan bantal itu untuk menutupi mayat yang ada di sebelahnya. Mayat itu adalah orang yang dibunuhnya.” Wajah Hermione memucat.

Ron dan Harry saling pandang. “Hermione, itu hanya film.”

“Bisa saja terjadi!” Hermione sangat teguh akan pendapatnya. “Aku akan mencoba menyingkap _hoodie_ dan topi itu menggunakan tongkat sihirku. Aku akan pura-pura kejatuhan sesuatu. Minggir, kalian.”

Hermione mengambil _notebook_ yang berada di tasnya dan menjatuhkannya di sebelah Ron. Ia cepat-cepat menyuruh Harry dan Ron merapat ke kursi agar dia bisa lewat. Saat ia sudah berada dekat di sebelah Ron, sebelah tangannya mulai mengambil tongkat sihir di saku. Tangan kirinya pura-pura mengambil _notebook_ yang terjatuh. Mulutnya mulai menggumamkan mantra. _Hoodie_ itu mulai bergerak perlahan—

Tangan kiri Hermione meraba-raba _notebook_. Kedua bola matanya melebar ketika sosok tersebut memegangi _hoodie_ nya, kemudian menurunkan _hoodie_ dan topi nya dan menunduk lebih daripada yang tadi, sehingga wajahnya semakin tertutup.

Hermione buru-buru menarik _notebook_ nya dan duduk di tempat semula.

Ia menatap Harry dan Ron dengan tajam. “Lihat itu?” desisnya. “Dia menyadari ada sesuatu sehingga dia terus-terusan menjaga _hoodie_ dan topinya agar terus-terusan menutupi wajahnya!”

Ron yang tadinya skeptis kini mulai percaya.

.

“Kenapa sih orang itu terus-terusan memegangi topi dan _hoodie_ nya seperti itu?” tanya Ali keheranan, sebal karena dia tidak bisa mengungkap apakah orang itu penyusup dari dunia lain atau bukan. Seandainya saja alat itu ada di tempatnya. Dengan mudah akan terdeteksi. Sial.

Raib menoleh pada Seli. “Seli, kau bisa menggerakkan benda-benda dari jauh, ‘kan …?”

Seli mengangguk. “Kenapa, Ra?”

“Coba singkap _hoodie_ itu perlahan,” bisik Raib. Namun terdengar juga oleh Ali. Ali merasa itu ide yang cukup brilian. Mungkin karena konsentrasinya masih sepenuhnya pada alatnya yang hilang, dia tidak sempat memikirkan sesuatu seperti yang Raib pikirkan. Raib melanjutkan idenya, “mungkin kita bisa melihat wajahnya. Setidaknya meyakinkan kalau itu bukan Tamus yang suka menyamar, walaupun selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakan teknik seperti itu sih kalau bertemu denganku … atau mungkin anak buahnya,” gumam Raib. Dan ada kemungkinan lain juga yang berada di kepalanya: musuh yang lain. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengungkapkan hal itu terlebih dahulu, atau kedua temannya akan khawatir.

Seli mengangguk, menyetujui. Ia mulai menatap sosok tersebut dengan konsentrasi penuh. Ia berharap agar kekuatannya berhasil. Konsentrasi. Konsentrasi. Fokus. Fokus. Fokus. Harapannya semakin bertambah ketika ia melihat _hoodie_ tersebut bergerak sedikit demi sedikit—

“ _Death Eater_!”

Seli terkejut, konsentrasinya pecah, _hoodie_ itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia menatap Raib dan Ali bergantian. Ali langsung mencondongkan tubuh ke deretan kursi di depannya. _Death_ _Eater_? Kalau diartikan ke bahasa Indonesia … seperti … Pelahap Maut? Apa yang sedang orang di depannya ini bicarakan?

Raib menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Seli yang hampir berhasil tersebut, namun dia tidak menyalahkan Seli. Raib malah menatap Ali, seakan bertanya sebenarnya siapa orang yang berada di depan mereka.

Untuk sesaat tak terdengar lagi suara di barisan depan—atau orang yang di depan menggunakan _volume_ suara yang lebih kecil dibandingkan yang tadi.

.

“ _Death Eater_!” Ron berteriak, kelewat keras, membuat Hermione segera menjulurkan tangan untuk mencubitnya, dan hal itu membuat Ron terdiam namun menatap kedua temannya dengan kedua mata melebar. “Aku bersumpah tadi aku melihat _hoodie_ miliknya bergerak sendiri tadi. Bahkan ia tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir.”

“Level sihirnya sudah tinggi?” Hermione membelalakkan mata. Harry menggelengkan kepala—setengah tidak percaya, setengah lagi mulai memikirkan cara supaya menangkap Pelahap Maut itu tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain.

“Ron.”

“Harry.”

Mereka berdua memanggil secara bersamaan. Saling menoleh dan menatap, seakan-akan ada ide baru yang muncul di kepala mereka.

Hermione menaikkan alis, menatap mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada. “ _Well_?”

“Aku pinjam _notebook_ mu, Hermione.”

“Kau mau memakai taktikku tadi? Tidak akan berhasil—“

“Tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan mengulangi yang gagal. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Hermione.”

Hermione menghela napas lelah. Kemudian dikeluarkannya _notebook_ tersebut dari dalam tas, dan ia memberikannya kepada Ron, menunggu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan kedua temannya itu.

.

“Suaranya agak aneh,” Annabeth memberitahu Percy dan Grover yang berada di sebelahnya. “Rendah, agak menggeram, seperti itu.”

“Tipe-tipe suara monster,” Percy segera berkata. Di dalam kepalanya dia sedang berdoa kepada ayahnya, Poseidon, supaya Zeus sedang disibukkan oleh apa pun sehingga tidak menyadari penerbangan Percy hari ini, dan membiarkan ratusan penumpang lainnya tewas hanya karena dendam pribadi. (Mana bisa disebut dendam, bahkan Percy tidak pernah melakukan apa pun kepadanya).

“Selimut dan bantal itu bukan untuknya,” Annabeth melanjutkan, mengobservasi dengan kedua mata abu-abunya yang tajam, walaupun dia menyayangkan keadaannya yang duduk di belakang sosok tersebut, menyulitkannya untuk melihat dari sudut pandang depan. “Dia bahkan membenahi selimut dan bantal itu untuk orang yang di sebelahnya.” Ia menatap kedua temannya dengan intens. “Ini seperti yang sering kulihat di film-film waktu aku kecil dulu.”

Grover menggelengkan kepala. “Annabeth, ini bukan film.”

“Aku juga pernah melihatnya,” celetuk Percy. “Maksudmu, yang ternyata bantal dan selimut itu untuk menutupi mayat yang dibunuhnya itu bukan?”

Annabeth menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. “Kali ini otakmu cukup bekerja, Otak Ganggang. Kau harus sering-sering berada di udara ya, ternyata.”

Percy mengeluarkan suara inkoheren seperti _tidak akan lagi_ dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, berusaha rileks, ketika pesawat terasa makin jauh dari daratan dan lautan. Apa Poseidon mendengarkan doanya tadi? Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa ia persembahkan saat ini kepada ayahnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit diisi keheningan—Annabeth masih memperhatikan sosok misterius tersebut, Percy berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemikiran mengenai _pesawat_ (yang cukup sulit, mengingat dia sedang berada di dalam pesawat), dan Grover menyipitkan matanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu ….

“Annabeth,” panggil Grover, mengejutkan Annabeth untuk beberapa saat. “Kau punya sesuatu di dalam tasmu?”

Annabeth mengerutkan kening. “Sesuatu macam apa?”

“Entahlah, yang cukup berarti untuk diminta diambil kembali namun tidak cukup berarti jika benar-benar hilang?”

Annabeth merogoh tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sisir rambut yang berwarna perak. Ia menyerahkannya pada Grover, namun Grover tidak menerimanya secara langsung.

“Apa sih yang mau kau lakukan?” tanya Annabeth, heran.

“Coba kau lemparkan sisir itu di dekat kursinya,” sahut Grover. “Nanti kita bisa minta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan, dengan harapan bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit. Sekarang aku tidak mencium bau monster—harusnya tercium bau monster, tapi mungkin belum terlalu dekat. Saat dia sudah agak dekat, aku akan bisa mendeteksinya.”

Annabeth mengangguk, melemparkan sisir tersebut.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan ada benda lain yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu. Sisir itu terjatuh di atas sebuah _notebook_ yang barusan ditempatkan di sebelah kursi sang sosok misterius. Dahi Annabeth mengerut. Percy memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dengan saksama.

Grover tidak peduli dan melanjutkan rencananya. “Uh, _Sir_?” ia memanggil cukup keras, mengabaikan penumpang lainnya yang mungkin saja terganggu dengan suaranya. Namun ternyata tidak begitu berpengaruh, ketika melihat penumpang yang lainnya ternyata mulai jatuh tertidur.

Sang sosok bertopi tidak bergerak—mungkin tidak mendengarkan, mungkin juga tidak mau peduli dengan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sebelum Grover sempat memanggil kembali, ada sosok yang keluar dari kursi di barisan depan mereka. Seorang laki-laki—yang terlihat lebih muda—dan rambutnya berantakan serta bajunya tidak begitu rapi, wajah yang terlihat asing; kemungkinan besar dari Asia—mengambil _notebook_ dan sisir tersebut.

“ _Notebook_ ini punyamu?” tanya anak tersebut, menyerahkannya kepada sosok lain yang berada dua baris di depan mereka. Saat _notebook_ tersebut sudah diserahkan kembali, anak itu beralih kepada mereka. “Apakah sisir ini punyamu?” tanyanya kepada Annabeth.

Anak itu berperawakan kurus. Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup lancar, namun aksennya sedikit berbeda. Jelas bukan orang yang lahir di Amerika.

Annabeth mengangguk, menatap anak itu dengan tajam. “Terima kasih.”

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di depan mereka.

Grover menatap Percy dan Annabeth bergantian. “ _Guys_?”

.

“Begini saja,” ujar Ali, ketika melihat usaha Seli yang menyedihkan untuk menyingkap _hoodie_ itu dan gagal hanya karena dua kata asing yang dilontarkan oleh orang asing pula di depan mereka, “aku punya ide lain.”

Karena biasanya ide-ide Ali selalu cemerlang dan membantu mereka dari masalah-masalah yang ada, tanpa ragu Raib dan Seli segera memasang kuping dan mendengarkan Ali dengan saksama.

“Kau kan bisa menghilang, Ra,” Ali memulai, menatap Raib dengan serius. “Maka kau menghilang saja, berdiri di dekat sosok itu, mengintip _hoodie_ nya sedikit. Lalu kembali ke sini secepat mungkin dan ceritakan semuanya kepada kami.”

Seli mengangguk setuju. “Ya. Begitu saja, Ra. Kau bisa mencobanya, ‘kan?”

Raib memikirkan hal itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. “Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Kalian perhatikan situasi, ya.”

Seli dan Ali mengangguk bersamaan. Raib mulai berkonsentrasi, memikirkan bahwa dia ingin menghilang, dan kemudian tubuhnya tak terlihat begitu saja. Ali memperhatikan gerakan Raib dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa Raib sukses menjalankan rencananya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat naik ketika kedua barang aneh tiba-tiba terlempar begitu saja ke bangku dekat sang sosok misterius. Dan arah kedua barang itu berasal dari kursi di depan dan kursi di belakangnya. Ali menggelengkan kepala. Ada yang aneh. Benar-benar ada yang aneh. Seakan-akan, ada orang lain yang juga mengincar sosok itu ….

“Uh, _Sir_?” Terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Oh, tidak, tidak. Kalau dia ingin membangunkan sosok bertopi itu, maka rencananya akan gagal. Tanpa memberitahu Seli mengenai pemikirannya, Ali segera berinisiatif berjalan menuju ke tempat terjatuhnya kedua benda tersebut. Saat ia berjalan, ia menyenggol sesuatu. Raib yang sedang tidak terlihat. Untung saja kedua benda ini tidak mengenai Raib sebelumnya.

Ia membungkuk untuk mengembalikan kedua benda tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Pertama-tama ia ke barisan depan. Ia menganalisis dengan cepat: tiga orang, dan _notebook_ ini sepertinya milik perempuan yang berada di dekat jendela. Ali menyerahkan _notebook_ itu dengan sopan ke perempuan tersebut. Perempuan itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan aksen Inggris yang kental, namun matanya menatap Ali sangat tajam. Ali berlanjut ke barisan yang berada di belakangnya. Karena benda ini sisir, dan dari tiga orang yang berada di sana hanya ada satu orang yang perempuan, ia menyerahkan sisir abu-abu itu kepada sosok perempuan yang duduk di paling pinggir. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih, dan matanya menyorot tajam, persis seperti perempuan yang berada di depan tadi.

Pikiran Ali berputar cepat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Saat ia kembali dari ‘misi singkatnya’, ia terkejut mendapati Raib yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Tak sampai tiga detik Ali duduk di kursi, Seli sudah mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. “Kamu ngapain, sih, Ali? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?”

“Sebentar, aku jelaskan nanti. Bagaimana, Ra?”

Raib menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku gagal menyingkap _hoodie_ nya, tapi itu karena ada alasan lain … saat aku ingin mengintip sedikit, sosok yang diselimutinya itu bergerak! Aku kaget, mundur sedikit. Selimut yang tadi menutupinya itu agak merosot turun, memperlihatkan sosok aslinya.” Raib menarik napas. “Sosok itu adalah seorang anak kecil. Laki-laki.”

Ali menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. “Ini menarik. Aku merasa seperti ada di film-film _action_.”

“Ali!” tegur Raib. “Sekarang jawab pertanyaan Seli, _apa yang kau lakukan_?”

Ali sangat senang mereka berada di tengah orang-orang asing yang kemungkinannya kecil untuk mengerti bahasa Indonesia. Jika ia berbicara dengan kencang pun, maka tak ada yang begitu memperhatikan karena tidak mengerti bahasanya.

“Aku curiga dengan orang-orang yang berada di barisan depan dan di barisan belakang. Mereka punya susunan yang sama persis. Barisan di depan, tiga orang remaja. Dua laki-laki, satu perempuan. Sepertinya berasal dari Inggris. Aksennya begitu kental.” Ali menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, “barisan di belakang, tiga orang remaja. Dua laki-laki, satu perempuan. Eh, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan laki-laki satunya, sebab berjenggot.” Ali mengangkat bahu. “Pokoknya begini, aku merasa keenam orang ini punya misi yang sama dengan kita.”

Seli menatapnya tak mengerti. “Apa?”

Raib membelalakkan mata. “Maksudmu ….”

“Ya.” Ali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. “Sepertinya mereka mempunyai maksud yang sama untuk membongkar identitas orang itu. Aku melihat cara _notebook_ dan sisir itu terlempar tadi. Tidak mungkin tidak disengaja. Hal itu untuk membuat si sosok bertopi bangun dari tempatnya dan menyerahkan barang-barang itu kepada mereka. Setidaknya, menunjukkan wajahnya.”

Seli menatap Ali dan Raib. “Tapi kenapa mereka …?”

“Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti, Seli. Nah, sekarang, permasalahan yang lebih pasti … mengenai ‘anak’ yang ada di sebelah sosok itu ….”

.

“Rencanamu tidak berhasil, sobat,” ujar Percy, menatap Grover dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Saat ia ingin berbicara lagi, barisan yang berada di depannya mengoceh dengan cukup keras menggunakan bahasa asing. Dia tidak tahu bahasa apa itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mungkin anak itu memang bermaksud baik mengembalikan sisir itu kepada Annabeth. Namun, bisa juga anak itu _mencegah_ sosok bertopi bangun. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. Dihadapkan dengan dunia monster selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih waspada.

“Jadi,” ucap Grover, “apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?”

Percy dan Annabeth, entah untuk alasan apa, tiba-tiba saling menatap. Annabeth tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Percy memberikan sinar matanya yang cerah dan senyumnya itu.

“Memikirkan sesuatu, Otak Ganggang?”

“ _Yeah_.” Percy menyeringai lebar. “Pinjam topi Yankeesmu.”

Grover memukul satu tinjunya ke bahu Percy. “ _Man_! Aku suka gayamu.”

Percy tidak menganggap pukulan Grover sakit, tapi ia masih meluncurkan sebaris protes, sebelum akhirnya ia menerima topi Yankees ajaib milik Annabeth dari pemiliknya. Topi itu bisa membuat pemiliknya tidak terlihat selama dipakai.

Setelah menerima topi Yankees itu, Percy mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Grover dan Annabeth, dan dia berharap lagi (terutama pada Zeus) untuk mengizinkannya meraih keberhasilan kali ini. Ia memakai topi tersebut. Tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Annabeth merapat pada kursi, memberi celah pada Percy untuk lewat.

Percy keluar dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan menuju sosok bertopi tersebut, yang kepalanya masih terus tertunduk. Walaupun Grover yang sebagai satir sudah berkata dia tidak bisa mencium bau monster itu, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa sosok ini adalah monster, ‘kan?

Ia berjalan perlahan—

—dan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Percy mengerjapkan mata, otomatis dia mundur selangkah. Saat dia ingin maju, dia bertabrakan lagi dengan sesuatu yang tak terlihat tersebut. Percy meraba-raba sakunya, sudah bersiap untuk mengambil Riptide. Apa monster ini memasang pelindung atau sesuatu?

Tapi bagaimana pemuda asing tersebut, yang berwajah Asia itu, bisa berhasil berdiri di dekat sini?

Di tengah-tengah kemelut pikirannya, Percy mengintip sosok yang berada di sebelah sosok bertopi. Berambut pirang. Tubuhnya kecil.

Anak kecil. Laki-laki.

Percy berjalan dengan cepat kembali ke tempatnya, dan menceritakan apa yang dia alami dan yang ia lihat di bangku dekat sosok tersebut.

“Memasang pelindung?” gumam Annabeth.

“Aku masih belum bisa mencium bau monsternya,” keluh Grover. “Padahal jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Apa indra penciumanku—“

“Grover,” ujar Annabeth, “jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita akan bisa memecahkannya bersama. Sekarang waktunya berpikir.”

“Baik.”

“Dan anak kecil itu,” Percy melanjutkan, “apa kalian pikir bahwa ….”

“Ya, tidak salah lagi,” Annabeth berkata. “Dia menggunakan selimut dan bantal untuk menutupi tubuh anak kecil itu. Dan bahkan tak terlihat interaksi selama mereka duduk bersebelahan. Ini adalah ….”

.

“Bisa-bisanya ….” Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya ketika _notebook_ itu sudah kembali ke tangan Hermione. Padahal dia baru saja mau memanggil sosok itu, namun sosok lain—yang mungkin men’jatuh’kan sisir abu-abu tersebut—memanggilnya duluan, dan ketika dia ingin berbicara lagi, sosok lain sudah muncul untuk mengembalikan kedua barang itu ke pemiliknya.

Hermione meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya, meminta Ron untuk diam, sebab ia mendengar orang-orang di barisan belakang mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Sayangnya, bahasa asing.

Hermione mengernyit. “Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya.”

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ketiganya menyerah, sama-sama tidak mengerti bahasa asing yang sedang digunakan di belakang mereka.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian menggumamkan _Muffliato_ agar percakapan mereka yang berikutnya tidak bisa didengar orang lain.

“Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara lain,” ujar Hermione.

Harry menatapnya. “Aku sudah punya caranya. Hermione, ambilkan Jubah Gaib yang berada di tasmu.”

Hermione mengangguk. Harry memang menitipkan Jubah Gaibnya pada Hermione. Tas Hermione sangat serba guna dan dapat menampung barang sebanyak apa pun dan tidak menambah berat apa pun. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione menyerahkan kain transparan yang halus itu kepada Harry. Harry segera memakainya, kemudian tak terlihat lagi di antara mereka. Ron memberi jalan pada Harry.

Ron yang duduknya paling pinggir berusaha melihat pergerakan Harry, namun percuma, ia benar-benar transparan. Ia menunggu untuk beberapa menit, menyerah, dan kembali menghadap Hermione. Ia mengangkat bahu. “Kita tunggu saja hasilnya dari Harry.”

Lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga, Harry kembali dan duduk di kursi tengah, tempatnya semula. Ia melepaskan Jubah Gaibnya dan segera mengembalikannya pada Hermione.

Dengan cekatan Hermione memasukkan Jubah Gaib itu ke dalam tasnya.

“Dengar,” ujar Harry. “Ia memasang pelindung. Mantra pelindung atau sejenisnya.”

“Apa?” tanya Hermione. “Dia memasang mantra? Tapi tadi anak yang berada di belakang kita ini …,” ia menggedikkan dagunya pada kursi di barisan belakang, “berhasil berdiri dan mengambilkan barang itu untuk kita.”

“Mungkin saja, dia merasa dia sudah dicurigai dari tadi, sehingga dia memasang mantra pelindung,” Ron berteori. “Maksudku, daritadi dia terlihat seperti antara tertidur dan tidak tidur. Bagaimana posisinya bisa seperti itu terus jika ia tidak tertidur? Tapi tadi aku melihat _hoodie_ nya bergerak sendiri, jadi ini benar-benar aneh.”

“Dan ada lagi,” sambung Harry. “Sosok yang ia selimuti tadi itu adalah anak kecil.”

Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. “Dugaanku tidak seratus persen salah.”

Ron menatapnya. “Apa?”

“Ini kasus kriminal,” ia segera menyimpulkan. “Anak kecil yang sengaja ia tutupi seperti itu? Ini … kasus penculikan.”

Ron dan Harry berpandangan. “Bisa saja itu anaknya.”

“Kalian sendiri daritadi sudah berspekulasi kalau dia Pelahap Maut,” Hermione berbicara dengan cepat, “lagipula kalau itu anaknya, aku tidak melihat adanya interaksi sedari tadi! Dan sosok bertopi itu, sebenarnya sedang tidur atau tidak, sih?” ia menggerutu. “Kita harus memastikan anak itu selamat selepas pesawat ini mendarat, namun kita tidak boleh menimbulkan kekacauan, atau akhirnya seluruh penumpang yang berada di sini khawatir.”

Harry mengangguk. “Ron, posisimu paling dekat dengannya.”

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan?”

“Buat ia tidak sadar untuk sementara, untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak sadar.”

Tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi, Ron mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengacungkan tongkat sihir itu kepada sosok bertopi, dan menggumamkan mantra. Posisinya tetap sama, menunduk dengan _hoodie_ dan topi yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah.

“Tapi dengan begini, setidaknya kita tahu kalau dia benar-benar tidak sadar,” ujar Hermione ketika Ron menjelaskan situasi kepadanya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam untuk sementara ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki pramugari yang lewat. Ketika ia sudah lewat, Ron menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bahwa pramugari itu berhenti tepat di sebelah sosok bertopi. Kemudian anak kecil itu bangun dari tempat duduknya, membuntuti si pramugari. Belum sampai di situ, tak lama kemudian ada sosok lain yang keluar dari dua barisan di belakang mereka. Sosok perempuan berambut pirang.

Ron merasa lehernya pegal dan segera kembali ke posisi semula.

“Sepertinya anak itu minta tunjukkan arah ke toilet pada pramugari,” tutur Ron. “Ada hal lain. Ingat peristiwa sisir yang jatuh bersamaan dengan _notebook_ mu?”

“Ya?”

“Ada sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang mengikuti anak dan pramugari itu. Aku heran bagaimana sepertinya sosok itu juga diincar oleh orang lain, selain kita.”

Hermione dan Harry mengangguk menyetujui.

“Sepertinya memang … daritadi, ada orang lain yang juga ingin membongkar identitas sosok itu. Mengingat sisir yang terlempar bersamaan, yang terlempar dengan sengaja itu … lalu anak itu yang berbaik hati mengambilkannya ….”

Hermione menoleh pada Ron. “Ron, kau membawa Telinga Terjulur?”

Ron ragu untuk sesaat, kemudian ia menjawab perlahan, “aku selalu membawanya,” aku Ron. “Yah, jangan menyalahkan aku atau apa, kita tidak tahu pasti kan jika ada percakapan yang harus kita dengar—“

“Bagus.” Hermione mengangguk, terlihat puas. “Keluarkan Telinga Terjulur itu.”

.

“Ya.” Ali mengiakan semua kesimpulan yang dituturkan Raib. “Ada kemungkinan—walaupun tidak terlalu pasti—bahwa ini adalah kasus penculikan. Dan lagi, hal-hal lain mengenai dua barisan di depan kita ….” Ali menciptakan jeda dramatis. “Sepertinya mereka juga berada dari dunia paralel yang lain.”

“Apa?”

“Dunia paralel yang kita huni, itu kan lapisannya dari Indonesia, Ra, Sel,” Ali mulai menjelaskan. “Ingat saat pertama kali kita menghilang dari kamar Ra dan muncul di kamar Ou? Letaknya sama, ‘kan? Dunia Bulan saat itu terletak di lapisan lain bagian Bumi, tapi tetap di negara Indonesia. Bisa saja lapisan itu berlaku untuk seluruh dunia … maka ada kemungkinan benua lain juga memiliki dunia paralel yang sama dengan kita.”

“Maksudmu,” Seli berkata, “bahwa ada ‘Bulan’ dan ‘Matahari’ versi luar negeri, begitu?”

“Yep.” Ali menganggukkan kepalanya, puas. “Sepertinya begitu. Tapi ini kesimpulan yang masih sangat kasar sekali, buktinya minim, tapi aku tahu gerak-gerik dua barisan ini juga terencana seperti kita. Dan aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata ‘Death Eater’ yang disuarakan orang di depan tadi ….”

Raib menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tahu kemampuanmu membuat kesimpulan seringkali akurat, Ali, tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak mungkin …. Maksudku, menemui orang-orang dari ‘Bulan’ dan ‘Matahari’ tepat duduk di depan dan di belakang kita? Rasanya terlalu seperti fiksi. Sangat kebetulan.”

“Sudah kubilang ini masih kasar sekali—hei,” Ali memanggil, saat Seli dan Raib menoleh kepadanya, mata Ali terpaku pada pramugari dan anak kecil yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya.

“Apa yang mereka katakan, Ra?”

“Anak itu ingin ke toilet.”

“Kesempatan bagus.” Ali memberikan senyumnya yang sangat jarang keluar. “Raib, gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghilang dan berusaha melihat sosok bertopi itu. Gangguanmu tadi adalah anak itu, bukan?”

“Benar.”

Raib kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menghilang, dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah menghilang, seperti tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya. Ia melangkah mendekat ke sosok bertopi tersebut.

Ia menunduk, menyejajarkan arah pandangnya dengan sosok bertopi tersebut. Ia harus membungkuk lebih dalam lagi. Sebentar lagi ….

Dan setelah berhasil mengintip sosok itu, Raib sedikit mundur dari posisinya, terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjauh perlahan. Sekilas ia menatap barisan belakang dan di depannya. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

“Jadi?”

“Bukan Tamus. Jelas bukan Tamus. Aku tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin memakai cara samar menyamar seperti itu. Dan kurasa bukan anak buahnya juga,” sahut Raib. Dan dalam hati ia mengucap syukur. Sepertinya ini bukan musuh dari dunia lain yang ia kira sebelumnya.

“Apa yang kau lihat?”

“Wajahnya ….” Raib terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya perlahan, “seperti bekas luka bakar.”

Mereka bertiga merenungi ini untuk sementara. Cukup lama.

“Oh, dan juga,” ujar Raib, “katamu tadi di belakang kita harusnya ada dua laki-laki satu perempuan, ‘kan, Ali? Tadi aku hanya melihat dua laki-laki.”

“Berarti yang perempuan membuntuti anak kecil itu,” sahut Ali. “Tidak salah lagi. Pasti mereka juga ingin menyelidiki sesuatu.”

Sebelum mereka bisa berbicara lebih lanjut, sosok di belakang mereka berteriak, “ _his parent?!_ ”

Ali, Seli, dan Raib bertatap-tatapan. Raib mengintip ke belakangnya sebentar.

“Perempuan itu sudah kembali. Yang rambutnya pirang?”

“Betul,” jawab Ali, kini konsentrasinya penuh pada pembicaraan yang terjadi di barisan belakangnya.

 

> _“Jadi sosok itu benar-benar orangtuanya?”_
> 
> _“Ya, aku sudah memintanya berkali-kali untuk jujur, dan berkata bahwa aku berjanji akan menjaganya sampai selamat ke tempat tujuan, tapi dia bersikeras bahwa itu adalah orangtuanya.”_

Ali membelalakkan mata. Ada satu kesimpulan yang berada di otaknya.

 

> _“Tapi kenapa ayahnya bersikap mencurigakan seperti itu, sih? Benar-benar seperti sosok, yah, kautahu ….”_
> 
> _“Aku juga menanyakan hal itu. Kemudian anak kecil itu dengan polos menceritakan bahwa karena wajah ayahnya, dulu ia pernah ditertawakan.”_
> 
> _“Kenapa dengan wajah ayahnya?”_
> 
> _“Entahlah. Pokoknya ia mengatakan hal seperti_ ‘ayahku ingin aku bahagia’ _, semacam itu.”_

Pemuda tersebut meminta Raib untuk menghilang lagi. Raib mengernyitkan dahi. “Untuk apa?”

“Aku ingin membantu ‘teman-teman’ kita ini, karena kurasa baru kita yang mengetahui keseluruhannya.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Kau, Ra, karena duduk paling pinggir, harus mendekat padaku supaya aku bisa berbicara cukup keras untuk didengar keenam orang ini, namun tidak cukup keras agar tidak didengar sosok bertopi dan … anaknya yang baru kembali dari toilet itu.”

Raib menoleh. Benar, anak itu sudah kembali dari toilet.

Posisi Ali memang duduk di dekat jendela. Jika Ali yang berbicara, memang lebih kecil kemungkinannya untuk terdengar sampai ke seberang, dibandingkan dengan Raib dan Seli yang duduknya lebih ke arah lorong.

Raib menghilang dan berdiri di dekat Seli dan Ali, dan mereka bertiga bertatap-tatapan, serius. Ali berdeham. Ingin terdengar berwibawa.

“ _So_ ….”

Seli dan Raib melihat satu sama lain. Kenapa Ali berganti bahasa jadi bahasa Inggris?

Ali ingin ‘membantu’ teman-temannya. Ali berharap pesan itu sampai juga kepada Raib dan Seli.

“Aku menyimpulkan begini,” Ali berbicara, masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris, yang dimengerti dengan mudah oleh Raib dan Seli. “Sosok bertopi tersebut sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anaknya. Entahlah. Lalu wajahnya yang penuh luka bakar itu ingin ia tutupi. Kenapa? Supaya … mungkin anaknya tidak malu jika berjalan-jalan padanya. Ingat saat kita mengantri _check-in_ tadi? Dia terlihat seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Mungkin anaknya. Tadi anaknya tidak terlihat bersamanya, bukan? Lalu kurasa, selimut dan bantal itu supaya anaknya bisa tidur lebih nyaman, tidak ada maksud yang lain. Sosok bertopi itu benar-benar ayahnya, dan ia tidak mau anaknya malu ketika berjalan dengannya, karena wajahnya terdapat luka bakar itu.”

Raib dan Seli mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, puas dengan penjelasan Ali.

“Siapa sih orang keji yang menertawakan ayahnya?” gumam Seli, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. “Maksudku, fisik bukanlah hal yang patut ditertawakan.”

Kedua temannya yang lain mengangguk.

Raib yang pegal berdiri di tengah-tengah pesawat yang sedang terbang, segera kembali ke posisinya semula.

Ali tersenyum lebar. Semoga saja pesannya terdengar oleh dua barisan yang berada di belakang dan di depannya.

.

Ron menarik lagi Telinga Terjulur tersebut. “Bahkan tanpa Telinga Terjulur ini, kalian bisa mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan, ‘kan?” sahut Ron, menyimpan kembali Telinga Terjulur itu ke sakunya. Hermione dan Harry mengangguk.

“Bahkan dia sengaja berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris,” ujar Hermione. “Anak itu benar-benar tahu bahwa sepertinya kita membutuhkan informasi yang serupa. Dengan lancar ia menjelaskan semuanya. Apa berarti dia berhasil melihat wajah di balik _hoodie_ itu?”

“Kurasa,” gumam Harry, lega karena sosok yang berada di sana bukan Pelahap Maut lain yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk membahayakan nyawa seluruh penumpang di pesawat ini. “Berarti sekarang kita bisa santai.”

“Tapi,” sela Ron, “aku masih bingung dengan peristiwa _hoodie_ nya yang bergerak sendiri itu, kemudian Harry mengatakan ada pelindung ….”

“Ron,” ujar Hermione, sepertinya sudah siap untuk berbagai penjelasan yang ada di kepalanya, “setelah mendengar semua yang dikatakan barisan belakang tadi, juga adanya kejadian ‘melemparkan barang’ bersamaan ke kursi itu … bisa disimpulkan bahwa dua barisan di belakang kita ini mempunyai niat yang sama untuk mengungkap identitas sosok tersebut. Dan harusnya kalian tahu, bahwa penyihir tidak hanya berada di Britania Raya saja. Penyihir tersebar di seluruh dunia. Bisa saja mereka, yang berada di dua barisan belakang ini, juga penyihir, dan mereka mengira sosok tersebut juga mencurigakan sehingga ingin menyelidikinya. _Hoodie_ itu terangkat karena salah satu dari keenam orang itu menggunakan mantra, sama sepertiku tadi.”

“Berarti kau mengatakan … bahwa salah satu dari mereka juga mempunyai Jubah Gaib?”

“Ya, tapi tentu saja bukan Jubah Gaib yang istimewa seperti Harry. Xenophilius pernah mengatakan pada kita bahwa Jubah Gaib yang dibuat pabrik-pabrik seperti itu, semakin lama akan kehilangan kemampuannya seiring berjalannya waktu.”

Mereka merenungi itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kelegaan membasuh mereka dan tidak ada lagi kecurigaan yang menaungi.

“ _Yeah_ ,” sahut Ron, dan lima detik setelahnya, ia menguap dan memejamkan mata di tempat duduknya.

.

“Jadi selama ini aku benar,” ujar Annabeth, memancing kedua temannya yang lain untuk menoleh kepadanya. Annabeth melanjutkan, “enam orang di dua barisan di depan kita juga mempunyai maksud yang sama untuk mengungkapkan jati diri si orang bertopi.”

“Dan itulah kenapa kita berkali-kali gagal?” tanya Grover, masih tidak terlalu rela taktik yang dikiranya hebat tadi gagal karena pemuda berambut berantakan tadi yang duduk di depannya.

“Ya,” sahut Annabeth, semakin mengecilkan suara, karena tahu bahwa sosok-sosok yang berada di depannya dapat mendengarnya sesuka hati. Ia merapatkan tubuh pada mereka berdua. “Dan kurasa, mereka semua juga bukan orang biasa … kau mengerti maksudku?”

Percy menatap Annabeth. “Maksudmu, mereka ….”

Grover membiarkan mulutnya menganga untuk beberapa saat.

“Kenapa tidak?” Annabeth melanjutkan. “Selama ini kita hanya tahu demigod yang berada di Amerika. Bisa saja demigod-demigod yang berasal dari negara lain … atau benua lain yang belum pernah kita temui ….”

“Masuk akal,” ujar Grover, mengangkat bahunya. “Berarti sosok tadi itu tidak memakai mantra pelindung?”

“Kemungkinan besar dia juga punya alat ajaib seperti Annabeth. Kautahu, seperti pemberian ayah atau ibunya yang ada di pihak Dewa-Dewi Olympia. Dan kemampuannya juga sama, menghilangkan pemiliknya.”

“Terjawab sudah.”

“Begitulah. Sepertinya.”

Percy menguap, menyadari dirinya kelelahan dan sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Annabeth dan Grover melihat hal itu, saling menatap, kemudian mengabaikan Percy sampai dia tertidur. Ketika yang bersangkutan sudah terlelap (dan mungkin masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi), Annabeth tersenyum kecil.

“Lagi berbaik hati, ya, paman Percy yang satu itu,” ujar Grover, melirik Percy.

“Ya. Setidaknya tidak ada peristiwa yang aneh-aneh. Aku juga mau tidur. Kau tidak mau tidur, Grover?”

Annabeth menoleh, mendapati Grover yang sudah menyandarkan kepala, mata terpejam, dan mulut terbuka.

.


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka adalah kita yang lain.

.

“Perempuan berambut pirang itu yang tadi mengikuti anak kecil itu, ya?” tanya Seli, ketika mereka sudah turun dari pesawat. Ali menoleh, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kentara, lalu mengangguk.

“Ya, perempuan pirang itu bersama pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, lalu laki-laki yang di sebelahnya … aku masih tidak tahu hubungannya apa. Paman? Saudara? Terlihat lebih tua.”

“Oh, lalu yang kaubilang dari Inggris itu …,” celetuk Raib, melihat ke arah kanan mereka. “Yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan itu bukan? Dia duduk di depan kita, ‘kan?”

Ali ikut menoleh. “Betul. Perempuan berambut keriting tebal itu, bersama dua pemuda lain. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama jangkung. Yang satu berambut merah, yang duduk paling pinggir. Yang satu lagi memakai kacamata berbingkai bulat.”

Saat penjelasan Ali sudah selesai, kedua orangtua Seli turun dari pesawat. Ali segera menyambut mereka berdua disertai pertanyaan yang paling krusial yang menggantung di kepalanya. “Tante, paman. Maaf, tapi tante dan paman melihat alat …”

“Oh!” sahut ibu Seli, seperti teringat akan sesuatu. “Alat yang sering kau bawa-bawa itu, ya, Ali? Tadi tante masukkan langsung di koper, soalnya tante menemukannya di lantai, sepertinya jatuh atau apa. Saat tante mau memanggilmu, kamu lagi berbincang-bincang dengan Seli dan Raib, jadi langsung tante masukkan ke dalam koper. Maaf ya tante tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Yuk, kita ke tempat pengambilan bagasi. Nanti kamu periksa sendiri alatnya.”

Ali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada masalah lagi yang harus ia tangani.

Ali menoleh pada Raib dan Seli, masing-masing menatap punggung keenam orang lain yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

 _Sampai jumpa lagi di dunia paralel yang lain_.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **tambahan 2018:**  
>  terima kasih bagi pembaca (safe) flight, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan:  
> 1\. best crime/mystery multichapter ifa 2017  
> 2\. best crossover multichapter ifa 2017  
> 3\. most favorite multichapter ifa 2017  
> 4\. fanfction of the year #1 multichapter ifa 2017


End file.
